


i need more (fire, fire)

by minty (fulmiinata)



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SouHaru Week, haru checks out cute boys, rip macaroni and cheese, sousuke in his underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulmiinata/pseuds/minty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What kind of idiot even forgets to put water in his fucking microwave macaroni?"</p>
<p>It's 3am. Haru is cold, and Sousuke is hot, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need more (fire, fire)

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick thing for souharu week, with the prompt "personality switch/au" aka the 'the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ au.

Yeah, okay, Haru is _technically_ a “morning person,” but three am is really pushing it. It truly is an ungodly hour, especially for someone who went to bed at no later than one forty-two and is supposed to clock in at work at six am sharp. He’s so tired, he actually considers sleeping in the bushes not too far away.

What kind of idiot even forgets to put water in his fucking microwave macaroni? That’s literally the only way to get the cheese part of macaroni and cheese, but Haru supposes the microwave catching fire serves him right—it’s his punishment for forgetting about water and for being too lazy to cook actual macaroni.

Still, it doesn’t make sense that Haru, as well as the whole fourth floor, has to suffer for his mistake. The fire alarm had gone off not ten minutes ago, startling everyone out of their apartments and outside into the parking lot, grumbling, yawning, bleary-eyed. No one was at all happy about the situation, making frustrated comments and side-eyeing the culprit. Above their tired chatter the annoying screech of the alarm still cuts through the air.

Haru shivers, crossing his arms across his chest. He’d been smart enough to grab a sweatshirt before rushing outside, but the early morning breeze still chills him to the bone. At least he wasn’t the only one, others clutching robes and jackets to their bodies, covered in blankets.

Goosebumps rise along his cheeks as a particularly strong gust slices through the small crowd. Haru’s teeth clatter inside his mouth, and he mumbles, “Freezing.”

“You think _you’re_ cold?” someone says to his left.

Haru turns his head to see who it is, but his eyes only meet a collarbone, peeking out from underneath a pink shirt. Slowly they creep up a thick neck, strong jaw, full lips, until they stop at a pair of striking teal eyes framed by admirable brows. It’s been a while since he’s seen eyebrow game that strong. It's also been a while since he's actually seen his neighbor, Yamazaki.

“Try being the one out here with any pants on,” Yamazaki continues, drawing Haru’s attention downwards to his dark gray trunks and the blue-eyed boy has to hold back a gasp because those _thighs. Are. Godlike._ Even in the dim light of the morning Haru can see the definition cutting along his upper leg, and he gulps. Thighs like those would have no problem keeping his ears warm, that's for sure.

Uh.

Haru forces his lewd thoughts into some dark corner of his brain and drags his gaze back up to Sousuke's eyes. He shivers again, hugging himself tighter. "You probably generate more body heat than I do."

"Well it sure doesn't—" The breeze rips out another shudder, "F-feel like it."

For a few moments, the both of them just stand in awkward silence, the only noise between them the sound of chattering teeth and sharp inhales.

"I really should've worn some sweats," murmurs the taller of the two.

_You really shouldn't have_ , Haru thinks he thought, but it turns out he didn't because Yamazaki looks at him curiously, one eyebrow raised.

"Why should I not wear sweats?"

Haru's eyes widen to about the size of plates, and he shoves his hands into his armpits, suddenly desperate to look anywhere except at the tall brunet. He just shakes his head, unable to come up with a plausible excuse. Yamazaki snorts.

"You're checking me out," he says, the lilt in his deep voice light and teasing. The corners of his lips twitch.

"Was—" Haru begins to insist, but violent shivering cuts him off, rudely. "W-w-was not!" Despite the frigid temperature, his cheeks start to heat up in embarrassment. He jerks his head to the side.

"Admit it," the brunet sidles up a little closer to Haru, his mouth right next to the other's ear. He was right—this guy _does_ generate more body heat. Haru can feel it radiating off him, and it's actually rather pleasant, not that he would ever say so.

"You think I'm totally hot," Sousuke breathes into Haru's ear, drawing out a shiver that is definitely not from the cold.

"Do _not_ ," Haru grits out and squeezes his armpits tighter to warm his hands. He's long past the goosebumps stage, having delved into numbness now.

Sousuke clicks his tongue, then pulls Haru into his chest, where the warmth is more apparent than ever. It soothes his frozen cheeks and nose, and Sousuke smells like Ralph Lauren. It's so comforting, even though Haru has never talked to Sousuke long enough to know more than his name.

Thick arms squeeze Haru tightly against Yamazaki's muscular chest, deep voice reverberating through Haru when he says, "Deny it all you want, but I'm hot enough for the both of us."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> yell at me @ fulmiinata.tumblr.com


End file.
